The present invention relates generally to migrating applications between environments, and more specifically, to migrating a PaaS application to an updated environment.
Development techniques e.g., platform as a service (PaaS) and the like, can speed-up development, building, and deployment of an application and subsequent versions/updates of the application to developers. However, a native (such as of a native PaaS) environment can be insufficient for special requirements of the developers when the application is deployed to and hosted on another, e.g., target environment. For example, a native PaaS environment can be insufficient where an online application serves information-sensitive end-user data, which requires special security policies. As another example, a native environment of PaaS can also be insufficient when an online application binds with sensitive data, which also requires special security policies. As a further example, a native PaaS environment can also be insufficient when an online application is deployed to a target environment with local data support.